


Lethal

by Fangirl_Oblivion



Series: Elements of a Glader [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Oblivion/pseuds/Fangirl_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunger Games/Divergent inspired Maze Runner (Newtmas) fanfic.<br/>Newt finds himself chosen for the W.I.C.K.E.D training programme, a yearly experiment from which only three out of eight 16-year-olds are to return. He's determined to make it back to his family, and falling for Thomas, heir to Labrinthos' throne, is not part of Newt's plan....<br/>A forbidden romance- will Newt fight this attraction or risk everything to be with the man he loves? Can they make it out of W.I.C.K.E.D alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue of an earlier generation inside W.I.C.K.E.D

### PROLOGUE

“Block, parry, strike!” The instructor yelled. “Block, parry, strike- no no no! Arya, use more arm, less wrist! Hand to hand combat is a skill, not a natural ability! Surio! Show her how it’s done.”

Arya was fed up. What was the point? There was so much to learn and not enough time. Her sixteenth birthday was approaching and if she hadn’t learnt all the skills for the Trial, she would be cut. Surio came to her, a sly smile on his face. His green eyes just made her want to melt, but not now, not in public. It was forbidden for the students of the dimandius to have any affairs during their stay here. After all, five had to die.

Surio was now upon her, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He grabbed her wrists and guided them in the appropriate knife throwing motion. Arya was barely able to breathe with him this close.

“You think you can do it by yourself now?” He whispered. Arya nodded breathlessly. He moved away and Arya had to take a moment to steady herself. She moved her hand back, putting some force behind it, she flicked her wrist, sending the knife spiralling right into the target’s chest. Her aim was a little off, but the instructor was nodding at her. Arya’s eyes wandered over to Surio. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he threw the knife at it’s target with all his might. The knife flew true and sliced it’s way right through the target and into the wall beyond. 

Surio turned and caught her looking. He winked at her and Arya just about let herself swoon. But the instructor was looking, and that wouldn’t do, so she turned back to the target. Another flick of her wrist and the knife hit dead center. Arya blushed, she could feel everyone’s eyes on her. Then something weird happened. Ava Paige marched in with a small group of sentries alongside her.

“Surio Isaacs, please come with us.” She commanded. 

Arya shot Surio a worried look. Was it possible that they had figured it out? 

Surio gave her an assuring smile and went along with Ava Paige. 

Arya attempted to throw a knife, but immediately gave up. Without giving it a second thought, Arya rushed out of the Training Room.

“Arya!” The instructor yelled, moving to follow her.

Arya pushed open the doors and saw a sentry pull the trigger on his gun. It all happened so fast, that she could barely make sense of it. The bullet flew through the air and hit Surio in the chest. He crumpled to the ground and the next thing Arya knew, she was clutching him to her saying,

“It’s all right. You’re going to be all right,” over and over again. Surio groaned in pain and looked her in the eye. He pushed something into her hand and whispered,

“I love you.” Then the light went out of his eyes and Arya was left crying over his body. The instructor came up behind her dragging her away.

“We didn’t see anything,” he told Ava Paige. “I’ll take care of it.”

“I hope for your sake that you do.” Ava Paige said, giving him a cold look. Then she and her guard marched out.

The instructor leaned Arya up against the wall. She was sniffling uncontrollably, the sobs wracking her body. 

“Look, Arya, listen to me.” The instructor commanded. “You have to forget that you saw anything, for your own good. Do you understand me?” Arya managed a nod. “Good. I’ll give you the rest of the day off, I expect you both could use it,” Both? Arya didn’t understand what he was going on about. Then the instructor patted her stomach and left her there, returning to the Training Room. Arya stayed where she was, crying over her loss. Then something finally registered. Arya opened her hands to see what Surio had given her. It was a beautiful dagger, gleaming in the light. Arya was finally out of tears. She closed her fist around the hilt of the dagger, and with a new sense of purpose, strode away from the Hall and Surio’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek at the love life of Newt's parents ;) Don't hate me for the death involved.


	2. Outside the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt goes on a morning field trip into the forbidden land and prepares for the W.I.C.K.E.D ceremony.

###  OUTSIDE THE WALL 

####  chapter one 

No one was around as Newt dashed across the street. His route was well planned, he was counting on the lack of witnesses. One wrong move and the sentries up in the Watchtower would know he was up. Newt couldn’t let that happen.

He knelt down by the Wall, taking one last surveillance of the premises. Satisfied that he was alone, Newt turned to the task at hand. He heaved at a loose stone, grunting at the effort. He had barely twenty minutes before he was discovered missing. Sentries were predictable, their perimeter patrol set in stone.

Having created a hole wide enough to crawl through, Newt scurried through the gap in the Wall. The 16-year-old took great care to set the stones back in place, just in case something went wrong.

He turned and promptly tripped on a rock, almost falling face first into the river. Newt recovered quickly, pulling off his shoes and socks as he waded upstream. The hem of his shorts was soaked thoroughly by the end of his ordeal. He waded out onto the muddy bank and turned to watch the tremendous water fall. The spray from the Falls rained down on him gently, wetting his shaggy blond hair and making his tee stick to his chest.

Newt hid his shoes in a small crevice in the rocks where the spray wouldn’t reach them. It was a regular hiding place, one he wasn’t likely to forget (Newt had made that mistake once and he wasn’t about to repeat it any time soon).

Newt began his ascent, fingers finding cracks and crevices expertly in the stone before him. By the time he reached the destination in mind, Newt’s fingernails were caked with mud and there was a nasty scratch on his knee.

None of this bothered him as Newt pushed back the ferns covering the entrance to his secret hideout. Letting the ferns swing back into place, Newt waited for his eyes adjust to the dark. When the cave blinked into focus, Newt was unable to stop the grin spreading on his face. Everything lay untouched, exactly the way he had left it last week. Newt ran his hand along the wall, feeling with his fingertips the impression of his name carved in the rock face.

NEWT ISAACSON 

Newt headed over to where he kept his knives– a pack of three inherited from his father’s hunting kit. Newt knelt to give them a quick polish.

Once done he did the first thing that came to mind, knowing he didn’t have much time left. Newt made sure he had everything necessary on him and dove straight through the fern curtain, not giving himself time to doubt himself. Newt met the force of water, crashing down to the river with a yell of excitement mingling with fear. The adrenaline pumped through his veins as he executed a smooth dive into the deep water. He resurfaced soon after, gasping in delight as he swam across to the bank with deft strokes.

Newt collected his shoes and took off at a jog. He could tell by the sun that it was early. Maybe five in the morning? The sun rose early in Labrinthos, where Newt was from. The labyrinth, or– as it was more commonly known– the maze.

What passed for a city these days was surrounded by a high stone wall to keep out the grievers and such. Newt had a different theory. It was to keep them in. 

By now he was back at the Wall. It took Newt a few precious seconds to locate his hole. Once he did he went through the process of crawling through. He heaved the heavy slabs of stone off of the ground and shoved them crudely back into place. When he stood up, Newt found he wasn’t alone. He slowly stood, daring a glance at the menace above him. He then sighed in relief, it was only Alby.

Alby Stein was a mocha skinned klunk-head– also known as Newt’s best friend. He had his good traits, but one of his most annoying ones was his blind obedience. Perhaps, in a different circumstance the boys’ roles would be reversed. In this life, however, Alby disapproved of Newt’s trips beyond the Wall. 

_“What do you think you’re doing?” Young Alby yelled at an even younger Newt. “We’re going to get caught! And then executed!”_

_“Relax, klunk-head! It’s fine! The sentries don’t come around here for another hour. You’re wasting time! Come and help me with these rocks, I think that if we wiggle them a bit they’ll come loose.” Newt said._

_“You’re crazy!” Alby said with a wild look in his eyes, but he knelt down to help his friend anyway. When their efforts brought no reward, Newt stepped back and surveyed the Wall. Before Alby could stop him, the boy kicked the Wall in frustration. One of the bricks budged. Alby gasped, looking around frantically._

_“There, Alby! A loose brick! We can pry it out!” Newt said excitedly. He dropped down to his knees and started scraping at the muddy wall again, until he managed to wedge his fingers into the cracks around it. Newt pulled and pulled but the brick wouldn’t budge._

_“Alby, help!”_

_“No, forget it, Newt! I won’t let you get yourself killed.”_

_“Please, Alby!” Newt knew that his friend could never say no when he pleaded, and Newt was using that to his advantage. The shank was looking around in indecision, but he finally dropped down next to Newt and together they pulled at the stone. It came free. Newt gasped in delight, Alby gasped in fear. The hole wasn’t big enough for them to climb through, so Newt immediately started on the second stone. He didn’t need help with this one, and soon the hole was wide enough._

_“Come on!” Newt said, eyes bright. He practically jumped through the hole._

_“No, Newt!” Alby shouted, but too late. Newt heard him scamper through the hole after him, but he was frozen in shock. The outside was magnificent. The grass was green, the river rushing in front of him was clear blue. Alby was behind him now. Newt screamed in joy, and ran like the wind, leaping across rocks and stones on bare feet. They were bruised and bleeding when he came to a stop, but Newt didn’t care. Alby caught up with his friend, breathing heavily._

_Newt was looking up at the most beautiful waterfall. It had three drops, and the force of the water sprayed all over him. He was quickly chilled to the bone. Newt just stared, unblinking, eyes wide. The sparkling water had his heart from that second forth._

_Newt grinned and ran towards the mountain, almost slipping on the wet rocks. He clambered up the side off the mountain. Newt’s feet slipped a few times, but he managed to pull himself up again. By the he was around halfway up, Newt was already dreadfully exhausted. He fell out onto a ledge, his breathing laboured. Alby stumbled onto the ledge a few seconds later. It only took Newt five minutes to gain back his breath, and for his racing heart to settle back into it’s regular steady rhythm. Newt stared out from his location behind the waterfall, awestruck._

“You could’ve been killed!” Alby hissed as he dragged his best friend towards Newt’s house. “There’s a reason they don’t let us outside! It’s to keep us safe!” Newt didn’t answer. He knew that when Alby was on a roll, nothing could stop him until he was done. Instead, Newt zoned him out and looked at the sprawling maze they called a city, the watchtower towering above them all like a skyscraper. If Newt looked east, he could just make out the domed roof of the Emeralium, the green palace reserved for the Edison family.

“You have got to be more careful! Or better yet, never go outside again!” Alby was saying.

Newt waved Alby’s concerns away,

“You’re too uptight about everything!”

“Hey,” Alby grabbed Newt’s arm, turning the boy to face him. “I’m just tryin’ to stay alive. Can’t say the same for you.”

Newt yanked his arm away and the duo continued in silence.

“I’ll meet ya so that we can walk over to the Glade together for the W.I.C.K.E.D Ceremony, then.” Alby said, having walked Newt to his back door. He turned on his heel and left Newt facing the worn, dull wooden door. The Glade was what they called a large meadow in town square. The grass was a dull brown and no flowers had grown there in centuries. All in all, it was a rather discouraging site.

Newt pushed open the door, the hinges creaking. Newt winced in anticipation, expecting his mother to be standing there with her arms crossed and her otherwise pretty face scrunched up into an unpleasant frown.

Newt found the hallway bathed in darkness. Newt made his way deeper into the shack, finding his mother and younger brother in the kitchen. Chuck was frying eggs while their mother sat wordlessly at the table

“Morning,” Newt said to no one in particular. Chuck shot him a warning look as their mother glanced up from where she was poking at her breakfast

“Smells yummy.” Newt attempted conversation once more. His family remained silent. Newt finally gave in and grabbed a pillow from the pile they kept for this purpose, setting it down on the chair. The bloody thing had given him blisters before and he wasn’t looking forward to reliving that.

“Mum?” Newt asked. She made no move that she had heard him. Newt’s mother, Arya Isaacson, was once a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She even had perfect milky skin that Chuck had been blessed enough to inherit. The only thing Newt got from their mother was his blond hair, otherwise looking like his father. Or so Newt had been told.

Newt’s mother finally looked at him with her sad eyes. She tried to smile, but burst into tears. Newt didn’t know how to deal with this so he leaned over and patted her hand and gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile. Chuck came back over, scraping what was on the pan onto our plates. He gave my mother a hug.

“There are 10 000 people in Labrinthos, and about 130 of them are Newt’s age. There is a very slim chance that they’ll pick him.” He said reassuringly. Their mother stopped crying and nodded, but she didn’t seem to believe it. Why was their mother so convinced that Newt was going to be picked to attend W.I.C.K.E.D? The family ate in silence after that.

Chuck got up to do the dishes. Newt was about to go help when my mum put her hand on his shoulder.

“I got you something.” She said with a sad smile. That took Newt a minute to digest. The Isaacs didn’t really get each other things. They didn’t waste money on petty things like gifts. His mother looked so fragile that Newt followed her wordlessly into the master bedroom. He stopped to take it in, rarely being allowed into his mother’s personal space. Newt ran his eyes over the grey peeling paint on the walls, and the wilting orchids on her window sill that Newt had picked for her on mother’s day. Then he lay his eyes on the bed. It was a belt. Newt’s father’s leather hunting belt, where he kept his knives and such. And then Newt spotted it. A small bundle lay next to it. His mother picked it up, her eyes shining as they met Newt’s.

“Here,” she said. With trembling fingers Newt opened the bundle of cloth. It was a dagger. The blade gleamed and it was freshly sharpened, its blade like that of a sword’s. The hilt was made of shining wood embedded with stones the same shade as Arya’s eyes. Newt didn’t recognize them but they were beautiful. Seeing his wide eyes, Newt’s mother gave a small laugh and said,

“Don’t worry, they didn’t cost me a penny. Your father bought it for me as a wedding gift. He would’ve wanted you to have it.” Newt looked up at his mother. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

“Now go get changed, the ceremony starts in half an hour and you haven’t even showered!” His mother’s voice sounded stronger, more like herself. Newt rushed out of the bedroom, turning at the last minute to whisper,

“Thank you.” Newt’s mother smiled as her son left the bedroom and headed for the latch in the roof.

Newt opened the catch, letting down a fold up ladder that lead to his attic bedroom. Newt’s bedroom was a small, dark area that always smelled faintly of the forest. The walls were bare as was the floor. Newt’s bed was under the single small window, his wardrobe against the opposite wall.

Newt headed for the wardrobe. His clothes were pathetic really, consisting of two pairs of shoes, three shirts and two knee length shorts.

Newt pulled out his nicest clothes (forest brown and khaki camo shorts with a grey, clean tee). He made a quick detour to the shower, washing his hair and rubbing at his skin till it turned raw pink. The water was cold, something Newt had gotten used to years before. When he had rinsed his hair at least five times, Newt turned off the shower, towelling himself dry before heading back to his room. Once dressed, he added his canopy green trainers to complete the outfit.

Newt came back downstairs, finding his mother was waiting for him. She looked him up and down, helping him buckle his new hunting belt around his hips. Newt handed over the dagger which she slid into its sheath.

“Mum,” Newt asked. “Why are you so sure I’ll be picked for W.I.C.K.E.D?” His mother didn’t look up at him, a faraway look in her eyes. Newt hadn’t really been expecting an answer when she said,

“Because of your father.”

“M-my father? What– why– did he attend W.I.C.K.E.D? Mum?” Newt’s mother wore a scary look on her face.

“Mum, what happened?” Newt asked urgently but gently. His mother finally looked her son in the eyes and replied,

“He died.” Then she got up and walked away. Newt remained still, shell-shocked. His mother never talked about his father. Especially not about his death. Was she implying he died in W.I.C.K.E.D? Newt’s thoughts span in a whirlwind until a knock at the door interrupted them.

Coming back to his senses, Newt opened the door, coming face to face with Alby. He was dressed smartly (for him) in something that might’ve possibly once upon a time been a suit.

“Shall we?” He asked unnecessarily formally. Newt had let it slip his mind that they were walking to the Glade together.

“Mum! Chuckie! Alby is here!” Newt yelled in the general direction of the kitchen. “We’ll meet you at the Glade!”

Newt grabbed his father’s old hunting coat and was out the door before either of them had a chance to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is up and running!! :D The beginning is a little predictable but I'm hoping to change that.


	3. Wicked Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the W.I.C.K.E.D ceremony takes place in the Glade, Ava Paige gives a speech, and eight kids are sent to their almost certain death.

###  WICKED COMPETITION 

####  chapter two 

Newt and Alby walked in silence, retracing the familiar steps to the Glade. The Town Square was packed, every 16-year-old in Labrinthos having made an appearance. Family and friends were gathered around the edges, everyone was watching the stage (which had been set up overnight) wearily. The entire town seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for something– anything– that would allow them to sigh in relief. 

Newt finally spotted his mother and Chuck in the crowd. Satisfied now that they'd showed up, he too turned his attention to the makeshift stage. They didn’t have long to wait. Soon a woman in a white suit strode up the steps, her entourage guarding all paths to the stage. She was a tight round-faced woman, hair pulled back in a bun. 

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen,” the lady in white greeted them. “I’m Ava Paige, the head of the W.I.C.K.E.D institute.” 

Anxious silence greeted her introduction. 

“I suppose you all know why you’re here. W.I.C.K.E.D supplies Labrinthos with its plentiful protection, and in return the Edison family has kindly agreed to let our organization pick out eight young souls for our training programme.” Ava Paige paused to let that sink in. “Our purpose is to mold young minds to help our cause. Our world is not one of peace, but one of war. If it isn’t against the Grievers lurking outside our Walls, it’s against our opposition. I have no doubt that the other cities are similarly arming themselves. It brings me no pleasure to cut our children’s youth short, but there is no other way. This is a fight for our survival, and arming our children improves our chances tremendously.” 

Newt had heard this speech several times before. Ava’s tone was rehearsed, automatic, almost robotic. 

“Of course, we would never stick children of such an age in line of fire unless their efficiency was guaranteed. This is why we created the Trials. “Twelve months of training prepares these 16-year-olds for their ultimate test. Eight go in, three come out. The best of the best. A brutal system, but necessary.” 

Newt flinched, eyes going wide like saucers. This was new to him. What happened to the other five? Did they… die? 

“I would have Robert Edison now announce the names of those who are to attend W.I.C.K.E.D this year. Good luck.” Ava Paige stepped off the stage, disappearing into the midst of her sentries. 

Robert Edison found his way awkwardly onto the stage, his family standing at his back. 

Robert was a graying man, in his late forties. His wife, Celine, was younger than her husband and therefore still looked beautiful if regal as she stood behind her husband. Their only son, Thomas, was 16 and therefore forced to attend. 

Newt doubted Thomas was in any danger of being picked for W.I.C.K.E.D, Edison’s never were. This arrangement had been going on for as long as anyone dared remember. 

Newt tried to concentrate on Robert, but his eyes always strayed to Thomas. With his chocolate brown hair, tall sturdy build and dark consuming eyes, Thomas Edison was hot, there was no denying that. 

Newt almost laughed at his own thoughts, since when did he look at another guy and find them hot? This whole W.I.C.K.E.D ordeal must’ve had him higher strung than he’d originally thought. 

Newt tuned back into Robert’s speech, 

“I believe in this project and you all should, too. My condolences in advance for those… for those who don’t make it.” Robert cleared his throat before continuing. 

“I’ll begin with the girls, Celine if you’d please.” Robert’s wife handed him an envelope. 

Every soul in the Glade stood up taller, it became quiet enough to hear a pin drop. 

The sound of the envelope being torn open could be heard even to the very back of the Square. It seemed to take forever before Robert Edison finally held the results in his hands. 

“Brenda Howard,” the name echoed around the Glade. A pretty girl moved forward, her long brown hair swaying as she climbed onto the stage. There was a hard look in her eyes as the short girl took her place. Newt didn’t know Brenda well, but recognised her from the halls of his school. 

“Beth Queens,” a sweet brunette soon stood beside Brenda. She seemed pretty cute and harmless on the outside, but the girl’s darting eyes betrayed acute awareness. 

“Sonya Kovalevsky,” the name was foreign, her features angular. The reddish-blonde haired, pale skinned girl was athletic and lithe as she bounded onto the stage. 

“Teresa Agnes,” a beautiful young looking girl with tar black hair, pearly skin and blue eyes turned up on stage. She smiled at her peers, arrogant maybe? There was something cunning about her. 

When all the girls stood side by side, Newt could see something in all of them. Some survival instinct was apparent in each girl. They all seemed incredibly tough, fighters the lot of ‘em. 

“Now for the boys.” Robert announced. Newt stopped analyzing the girls, his entire body becoming stiff with tension and apprehension. 

“Minho Yu, Gally Leo, Newt Isaacson and… and…” Robert choked on his words. “Thomas Edison.” 

The murmurs were immediate. It all happened so fast that Newt wasn’t even aware that his own name had been called. A hand shoved him from behind. Newt stumbled, turning to see Alby. 

“That was your name, shank. Get up there.” Alby said, not unkindly. 

Then Newt was on stage beside a buff Asian, a black haired kid who seemed to be missing one or two teeth, and Thomas Edison. 

It was all a blur after that. Newt sought his mother’s gaze in the crowd. He eventually spotted Chuck and Arya in the back. Newt’s mother smiled sadly at him, eyes dry. She had no more tears. Chuck held onto his mother in shock. Newt couldn’t bear looking at them so he turned away, gazing into the distance stonily. Showing emotion now would mark him as weak. This was a competition now, one he would survive. Newt would come back to his mother and brother, whatever it took. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of Newtmas in these early chapters, bear with me for a while longer and I'll make it up to you!! Pinky swear~


	4. The Journey There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye and the baby beginnings of Newtmas ;)

###  THE JOURNEY THERE 

####  chapter three 

The group of eight kids dispersed, all of them taking the opportunity to say goodbye to their loved ones. 

Newt’s mother and Chuck were upon him before Newt had even stepped off the stage. 

Arya enveloped her son in a hug before stepping back and giving Newt a few minutes with Chuck. 

“Don’t cry for me, ya little bugger,” Newt joked, ruffling his brother’s hair. 

“As if, you klunk-for-brains shank.” Chuck sniffled. Newt smiled proudly, he’d taught the 12-year-old those terms. 

Newt crouched in front of Chuck, 

“Take care of mum, will ya?” 

“Come home.” Chuck demanded in return. Newt nodded in consent, 

“I’ll try, Chuckie. I’ll bloody well try.” 

Arya stepped forward and lay a hand on Chuck’s shoulder. Chuck turned and buried his face into their mother’s skirts. 

Arya Isaacson looked into her son’s eyes and saw the intent there. She nodded and wordlessly led Chuck away. 

Newt inhaled sharply, not wanting to cry until he was alone. 

Materializing out of nowhere, Alby appeared in front of him. Alby pulled Newt into a hug and into Newt’s ear the boy whispered, 

“Listen, shuckface, and listen hard. Don’t say anything, just listen. Five of you are already dead, fates sealed in the stars. You will **not** be one of them. Do whatever it takes, Newt. **Whatever it takes**.” 

Newt opened his mouth to reply, but Alby interrupted him yet again. 

“If I know Gally, and I do, he will stop at nothing to make it out of that place alive. You can’t let him. Beth is just as bad, she’s his cousin. Runs in the family. Minho will make a good alley, win him over. Thomas is unreliable, nobody knows him. Unless you’re certain, do not trust him. Same applies for the other girls.” 

Newt struggled to keep Alby’s advice straight in his head. 

“I have faith in you.” Alby said. He looked like there was more he wanted to say, but before he had the chance, Ava Paige was yelling at everyone to get on the train. 

Alby was swept up in the flow of the crowd and, before he knew it, Newt was alone. 

Newt stood at the platform (it was located by the single gate leading out of Labrinthos, the one way to get through the Walls) taking one last look at the city that was his home. Just in case… just in case he never returned. 

A voice behind him surprised Newt. 

“I’m not going to miss this place.” Newt whirled around at the hard tone. “Thomas.” The owner of the voice introduced himself. 

“I know.” Newt said without thinking. 

Thomas raised an eyebrow at Newt, grabbing hold of the handle protruding from the train as he leant outward lazily. Newt found the action incredibly sexy, fighting the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. 

“I’m not going to get a name?” Thomas asked after a moment’s silence. 

“Your loss if you weren’t listening during the bloody announcements.” Newt replied bitterly. 

Thomas laughed, 

“Touché,” he extended a hand to Newt, “C’mon then. This run down wreck isn’t gonna be here all day.” Thomas smiled goofily, his eyes dancing as Newt ignored the hand and pulled himself aboard. 

The outside of the train had indeed been unimpressive. Newt was pleasantly surprised at the interior. Very retro, very cool (if you were into that kind of thing). 

They appeared to be in some sort of living room, one in which Thomas immediately made himself at home. 

Newt followed Thomas’ lead, sitting precariously on the edge of a plush arm chair. Newt didn’t feel particularly comfortable in his new surroundings. It was impressive, sure, but cold. 

Thomas didn’t seem to notice Newt’s discomfort, propping his feet onto the gleaming black coffee table. 

Newt sensed another presence in the room, craning his neck to see the black haired mean looking kid– Gally. 

Gally scowled at Newt, showing empty gaps where he was missing teeth. Gally’s eyes sparked with sick amusement as he said, 

“What’re ya starin’ at, shank?” 

Dread formed in the pit of Newt’s stomach as he replayed Alby’s advice in his head. There was no doubt about it, Gally was dangerous. 

Newt looked away, but silence wasn’t cutting it with Gally. 

“Hey, hey! Look at me when I speak to ya, crank.” Gally’s voice was scratchy, his green eyes flashing as Newt turned back to look at him. Before Newt could reply, Thomas jumped in. 

“Man, what’d Newt ever do to ya? Back down.” Thomas hadn’t moved from his relaxed position, but Newt could see the tension in his muscles. 

Newt eyed Thomas suspiciously, so the Royal had known his name after all. What was he playing at? 

Gally turned his glare on Thomas, 

“Don’t try anythin’ fancy, Edison. You might be hot stuff back in the city but you’re one of us now. No better than the rest of us commoners.” Gally spat out. 

Thomas’ eyes sparked with instant hatred. 

“Break it up, klunk-heads. You can bloody kill each other in the Trials.” Newt intercepted before Thomas could retaliate. 

Just then the train lurched forward, stopping all thoughts of an argument as everyone rushed to the windows. 

The city flashed by before anyone could comprehend what was happening. 

After the initial surprise, Newt tore his eyes away from the window. He felt the first stirrings of motion sickness as the Falls blurred in the window. 

Gally’s face had gone green and he looked like he was about to vomit. Gally took off down a corridor, presumably in search of a bathroom. 

“You feeling OK?” Thomas asked in a concerned voice as he lay a hand on Newt’s arm. Newt drew his arm away, feeling warmth spread through his body from where Thomas had touched him. 

“A little… queasy.” Newt muttered. 

Thomas seemed fine, he must’ve been used to travelling by train. 

“I have a cure for that.” Thomas said. When Newt turned to look at him hopefully, he noticed the mad gleam in Thomas’ eyes. 

Not giving Newt a chance to reply, Thomas grabbed the other boy’s hand and dragged him down the hall in the opposite direction that Gally had taken. 

Before long, Thomas found a sky latch. He undid it, climbing the ladder and disappearing overhead. The whistling of wind filled Newt’s ears as he climbed after Thomas. Newt didn’t scare easy. 

Thomas spotted Newt and grinned in a manic way. Thomas tried to yell something but the words where whipped away by the wind. Newt shook his head and pointed to his ear, hoping the other boy understood. 

Thomas threw his arms up in frustration. Then he took off running down to the front of the train. 

Not left with much of a choice, Newt followed Thomas, at a slower pace, granted. 

The sudden kick of adrenaline had indeed driven away any thoughts of motion sickness from Newt’s mind. 

He found Thomas sitting at the front of the train, feet dangling over the edge. Newt soon joined him, and the boys sat in silence, wind screaming in their ears as the greenery flashed by. 

Newt grinned every time his thighs brushed Thomas’, the feeling of their fingertips touching sending chills up his arm. 

Newt didn’t know how long they sat there, but eventually Thomas got up and motioned back towards where they had came from. Newt allowed for Thomas to help him up but quickly removed his hands from the other boy’s grip after that. 

Once they were back through the sky latch and down the ladder, Thomas grinned at Newt charmingly, 

“That was… fun.” 

“Bloody mad, you are.” Newt laughed. 

“You’re the one who followed me.” Thomas pointed out. 

“Good that.” Newt admitted. 

Silence reigned for a short period, though for Newt it felt like it stretched on and on. 

“I guess I’ll see you in the morning.” Newt finally said awkwardly. 

“That you will.” Thomas agreed. 

Newt made to leave when the other boy grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. 

Newt froze at the touch, his breathing quickening alarmingly. Newt prayed Thomas didn’t notice. 

Thomas leaned forward so that his mouth was right beside Newt’s ear, 

“And don’t for a second think I don’t notice how you react to my touch.” 

Newt shivered at the sensation, watching as Thomas let go and retreated down the hall, leaving Newt shaken and breathless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my recreation of Thomas ^^  
> I'm rereading the Maze Runner and trust me when I say it describes Gally as "missing two or three teeth" I'm not making it up XD  
> Would love to hear your comments, this being my first fanfic and all.  
> 'Till next time.


	5. Death on the Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition get's serious.

###  DEATH ON THE TRACKS 

####  chapter four 

It was around four A.M when Newt heard the scream. 

He was up and running before he was even fully aware he was awake. The baby blue teddy bear PJ’s probably didn’t help. 

Newt rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he hurried down the hall from his recently picked room. He ran into Thomas soon enough. 

Thomas stumbled out of another room, almost slamming straight into Newt. Newt blushed, noticing that Thomas wasn’t wearing a shirt, and averted his gaze. 

“What’s going on?” Thomas asked in a sleepy voice that Newt immediately found attractive. 

“Um… uh…” Newt lost all track of thought as his eyes strayed back to Thomas’ well defined abs. 

“Let’s just go find out, yeah?” Thomas decided, eye’s glittering knowingly as he watched Newt. 

“Uh… sure.” 

“C’mon, you’re drooling.” 

This snapped Newt out of his trance. 

“Am not!” He protested. 

“Keep telling yourself that, Newt Isaacson.” Thomas retorted over his shoulder as he turned to head down the corridor.

Newt fumed silently, 

“You… you… you…” 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Thomas chuckled. 

“Bloody shank!” Newt grumbled as he followed Thomas down the hall. 

His fury was forgotten when they stepped out into the ‘living room’. Without them even noticing, the train had stopped, but what really caught Newt’s attention, was the open door. 

Newt shivered in his pajamas as a chilly gust of wind blew into the room. As if by some signal, Newt and Thomas simultaneously began inching towards the open door. 

Newt lost his patience and stuck his head out of the doorway. 

It was dark, the immediate proximity illuminated with fluorescent lighting. Sentries were everywhere, bustling about in large numbers so that it was impossible to see what was happening. Beside him, Thomas jumped down. Newt soon followed suit as they made their way closer to the midst of the sentries. 

Newt saw it first. Nobody tried to stop them, so the pair got relatively close. Close enough to see the head of dark curls and blank green eyes staring into nothingness. 

Newt pulled up short, feeling Thomas collide into his back. Newt waited till Thomas saw the same thing he did. The sharp intake of breath was indication that he had: 

“Beth…” Thomas breathed. “What happened?” 

“She fell.” A new voice interrupted. It was a tall sentry, one with olive skin and hair cut surprisingly short. 

“Now go back to your rooms.” The sentry added firmly and with authority. 

Thomas huffed and turned on his tail. Newt followed him slowly. 

“Aris Jones, leader of W.I.C.K.E.D security.” Thomas announced as they clambered back onto the train. 

“How’d you know that, then?” Newt wondered. 

“I’ve been doing some snooping,” Thomas said ominously with a wink that made Newt’s heart dance. 

“I don’t think she fell.” Newt said to distract himself. 

“Why’s that?” Thomas asked curiously. 

“Because that’s Gally’s cousin, one of the biggest competition here. She didn’t seem stupid enough to just trip and fall.” 

“True. Anything else, detective?” Thomas smirked but Newt ignored him. 

“The door was open.” 

“Um… yeah, obviously the door was open.” 

“No, what I meant was; if she fell by accident, then who opened that door?” 

Understanding dawned in Thomas’ eyes, 

“There was someone else here.” 

“Yeah.” 

“It could’ve been you for all I know.” 

“You know it wasn’t.” 

“I _think_ it wasn’t.” 

“More likely, it could’ve been you,” 

“How is that more likely!” 

“Your room is closer. You could’ve doubled back,” 

Thomas scoffed, 

“Don’t you trust me?” 

“Not with my bloody life.” 

“If I wanted you dead I could’ve pushed you off when we were on the roof.” 

Newt thought about it, deciding it was true: 

“Fine, fine. I guess I trust you, but that goes vice versa.” 

“Touché.” 

“So that’s settled, it was neither of us.” Newt said thoughtfully. 

“Good that,” Thomas’ eyes sparkled with amusement, as if this whole thing was a game. 

After an age of silence, Newt felt his eyelids droop. He exclaimed: 

“I give up! I can’t think when I’m this tired.” 

“You’re tired?” Thomas asked disbelievingly. 

“Yes, I bloody well am. So I’m going to bed, goodnight.” 

Thomas looked like he wanted to say or do something, but in the end just entered his own room. Newt couldn’t help but feel disappointed about that. 

“How quickly I forget that a girl just died,” Newt mumbled to himself as he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuun~  
> Sorta short, I know, but I wanted to get the new chapter up ASAP. If you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear em out ^^  
> Till next time, peace out


	6. The Past Comes to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at HQ where Thomas and Newt find their way to the library, and they discover a dark side to W.I.C.K.E.D.

###  THE PAST COMES TO LIGHT 

####  chapter five 

Newt awoke to the sensation of the train pulling into a station. 

Being the morning person he was, Newt was immediately awake. Once dressed– Newt wasn’t about to repeat yesterday’s pyjama run-in with Thomas– Newt headed straight for what he had become accustomed to thinking of as the ‘living room’. 

Last night’s events flooded through his mind, but Newt tried not to let them show on his face. 

Someone among them was a killer. 

The other kids were already there, standing awkwardly by the windows. They didn’t seem to know what to do next. 

Gally and Thomas stood at opposite sides, for which Newt was grateful. They didn’t need another fight right now, especially when Gally was the prime suspect for the murder of Beth. 

Sick of the suspense, Newt walked over to the door and forcefully pulled it open. An alarm went off, presumably having been installed since the Beth incident. Newt ignored the wailing sound and jumped down off the train onto the platform. 

There was a tall white building, stretching in every direction as far as the eye could see. Newt made it at a brisk jog all the way to the main doors before anyone caught him. 

He was expecting it when the swarm of sentries leaped down from the train after him, surrounding Newt within seconds. Ava Paige was summoned immediately. 

“Newt Isaacson.” Ava mulled. “I wouldn’t have expected this from you.” 

Thomas pushed his way through the guards to Newt’s side. 

“Hello, Tommy,” Newt said cheerily. “Good to see you.” 

“And you.” Thomas replied with a secretive smile as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Newt. 

“You must understand, my hands are tied.” Ava Paige was saying. “Our organisation warrants order. Your rash actions must have consequences.” 

Thomas and Newt exchanged a look. 

“You have no right to punish Newt! He didn’t do anything wrong!” Thomas stepped in. 

A sentry stepped between Ava Paige and the boys, as if Thomas were about to attack the woman. It was true that Thomas seemed to have his fists raised in a protective stance. 

Ava looked down her nose at Thomas, not an easy feat when she was shorter than he. 

“Thomas Edison, you too.” She decided. 

Thomas shrugged, 

“Eh, that works for me.” 

Newt looked at Thomas, thinking him crazy. 

And that’s how Thomas and Newt ended up spending their first day at the W.I.C.K.E.D building in the library. 

“Remind me how this is an improvement to just me being punished?” Newt asked as he mopped the library floor. 

Thomas wiggled his eyebrows at Newt, 

“Ah, but there are many things one can do in a library. Know your enemy, as they say.” 

“You think W.I.C.K.E.D is our enemy?” Newt puzzled. 

Thomas shrugged, 

“Either way, we’re here as lab rats. Can’t hurt to know what we’re in for.” 

Newt couldn’t fault the other boy’s logic. 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” 

The boys dropped the cleaning supplied and started scouring the shelves. 

Within twenty minutes, Newt had found two record books, one about the training and trials and a biography of Ava Paige. 

\- _Paige was always a very bright child, but she lacked enthusiasm for anything other than her own experiments._ – 

– _Alan Selle was the first successful survivor of the W.I.C.K.E.D experiments._ – 

– _The training includes two parts. The first one is physical, containing knife throwing and hand to hand combat. The second part is more mental. It includes battle strategy and learning the ability to think clearly even in the mids to chaos._ – 

– _Paige grew to be intelligent beyond her years and extremely ambitious. She started W.I.C.K.E.D to test how long the best and brightest (preferably young in order to easily mold their minds into a new way of thinking) would last until they broke. This was ultimately the most successful way of creating a new civilization of young warriors._ – 

– _Elena Roquella was the first female survivor of W.I.C.K.E.D. It was during her stay at the headquarters that the new rule of three survivors was developed._ – 

– _In the Trial you are tested by your ability to surpass obstacles such as Grievers and the Scorch._ – 

“What are grievers?” Thomas asked after having picked up one of Newt’s books. 

“Mechanical beasts commonly used for combat training.” Newt explained. 

“Oh right, I knew that.” Thomas said. 

“Do you know what it means by the Scorch?” Newt wondered. “Or… the Flare?” 

Thomas visibly stiffened. When he turned to face Newt, Thomas’ expression was filled with fear. 

“They wouldn’t…” Thomas whispered. 

Newt didn’t know what could be so bad that Thomas would be so terrified by it, but he knew he didn’t want to find out. 

“C’mon, let’s leave before someone sees us going through this stuff.” Newt recommended and put the books back into their slots in the shelves. 

Then they left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in two weeks, but I've had loads of exams at school! I'm trying to remedy that, time management and all.


	7. Haircuts and Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's getting settled in at W.I.C.K.E.D but was a makeover and an unwanted sparring partner part of the deal?

###  HAIRCUTS AND SPARRING 

####  chapter six 

The ceiling in the penthouse was hung with sparkling chandeliers that reminded Newt of something that might’ve been used in the Emeralium, and the ceiling itself was carved with exquisite patterns in swirls of gold and silver. The floor was bathed in lush carpets and all the furniture made of a dark gleaming wood, and that was just the dining area. The living room had a huge corner couch that could seat all of them easily. The sofa had lots of decorative dark jewel toned cushions. There was a ‘flat screen television’ as Thomas called it, a sort of black mirror that came to life at the press of a button. 

The coffee table was holding dainty set of silver candles. The windows were huge, framed by rich purple curtains. The view was breathtaking. There was no sign of the railroad or the train or anything except beautiful forest and in the distance, a waterfall. Not the falls, no, that was far behind them, but another waterfall that gave Newt an odd feeling of familiarity. 

Newt moved on to claim his bedroom while all the others were still admiring the living and dining quarters. 

The first door Newt opened lead to a glamorous bedroom. 

The color theme was beige and the bed was queen sized with drapes hanging from it. It looked expensive, and cold. 

Newt closed the door as the entire room made him feel uncomfortable. The second room was a wintery theme, breathtakingly beautiful, but cold. Not meant for him. 

Newt took the next door. Inside was a room that immediately reminded him of a suite. The interior was basic, yet stylish and modern. Newt could see this as Minho’s room. The room after that was obviously not for Newt. It had a medieval stone cold feeling, like it belonged to a knight and every nook and cranny was booby-trapped. Newt quickly moved on. The last room on the right had to be his. 

Opening the door, Newt found what he had been looking for all along. The bed had trees as posts positioned at every corner, the carpet seemed to be made of leaves and sticks, and the roof was a forest canopy. One entire wall was just a plain window out of which I had almost the same view as from the living room, but from here I could also see the river leading from the far-off waterfall all the way past the W.I.C.K.E.D HQ. Newt lay down on his bed, the bedspread looking like a river. Newt soon discovered that it was a waterbed. He’d never been on one before, but that was the word that came to mind as he lay there, for it felt like he was floating in the river back home. 

Newt sighed in comfort. After a while he got up, but when the rocking motion of the bed was lost he felt a little nauseous. 

There was a knock on Newt’s door. Later he couldn’t help wondering how it was that Aris had known that this is where Newt would be. Then he would realized that every room was specifically constructed for each of them, but it didn’t occur to Newt at the time. 

Aris stood behind the door, looking as official as before. 

“Let’s talk.” Aris said and turned, expecting Newt to follow. 

“Excuse me for asking, but why?” Newt asked as he jogged to catch up with the head guard.

“It’s part of the basic training, we want to personally understand each of our students to be able to most efficiently train them.” 

Aris brought Newt through a series of twisting hallways and corridors until they reached a bare room that contained only a steel chair and table. It felt like an interrogation room. Newt sat down while Aris stood in front of him, 

“Name of preference?” 

“Newt.” 

“Date of birth?” 

“May ninth.” 

“Well then, why are you here?” 

“How should I know? 

“Humor me.” 

Newt paused to think, but then he understood. _He’s testing me to see if I’ll tell the truth, because they know. Everything._

“I’m… a leader. I’m… glue.” 

“Greatest fear?” Aris continues without hesitation. 

“Depression.” Newt said. Aris nodded. 

“Do you think you can win?” 

“I’d say the odds aren’t really in my favor.” 

“No, no they’re not.” Aris seemed amused by Newt’s answer and took a second to continue. 

“Is there anything you’d like to change about yourself?” 

“Yes.” 

“Does it involve your appearance?” 

“…Not really…” 

“Good.” Aris whistled and another woman came in. “Sariane, I want you to give Newt a full makeover. I want him to be unrecognizable when he comes out, got it?” The woman, Sariane, nodded and motioned for Newt to follow. 

Puzzled, he did as told. That must’ve been the weirdest conversation he’d had ever had with anyone, and it couldn’t have taken more than ten minutes. 

A few doors down was what could only be described as a sort of beauty parlour. Sariane sat Newt down at the shampooing department, and started talking to me as she washed his hair. 

“What kind of hairstyle would you like?” Sariane asked kindly. She was the most friendly person that I had met so far at W.I.C.K.E.D. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to change my hair color and I’d really prefer it if you didn’t cut too much of it.” 

“What if we cut all of it off?” 

“All of it?” Newt asked, fingering his long, blond hair.

“Definitely.” Sariane recommended. 

So Newt sat still while she washed his hair, gently massaging my scalp. They moved on to where Sariane half dried Newt’s hair with a hairdryer. Then she combed through it twice, once with a larger brush and the second time with a comb. Then she set to work cutting. 

Newt wasn’t allowed to see what she was doing, so he sat still, only moving to tilt his head one way or the other at her command. It felt like forever, but soon Sariane was already blowdrying. 

“Open your eyes.” Sariane said in a gentle voice. Newt stood up, walking over to a mirror, and did a double take. Hair that had once been beneath his shoulders in length was now short. Newt thought that he looked better this way. 

Newt thanked Sariane and walked out of the room to find Aris. He looked Newt up and down critically, and surprisingly, he grinned. 

“That’s more like it. I’ve assigned Sariane and Caedan as your personal crew. They’ll be preparing you every morning for the next year. Now, everyone else is already down in the training room, so let’s not keep them waiting.” 

“I thought training only started tomorrow.” 

“It does, today I’m going to pick your personal training partners. I expect you to spend extra time with your partner, as that will be your… well, homework, so to speak.” 

Newt felt slightly nervous at the prospect of someone being picked as his partner. And seeing as there were seven of them, there would have to be some kind of solution to that, too. Newt wiped all worries from his mind mind and followed Aris down to a lift. _A lift._

Newt stopped in horror, fear creeping into his stomach. Aris turned to see what was keeping the boy. Understanding dawned in his eyes, and he came back to collect him. 

“Here, close your eyes.” Aris suggested, and Newt obeyed. “There. Now, let me lead you, just try to relax.” It helped. 

Newt survived the trip in the mechanical death trap. Snapping out of it when Aris told him to open his eyes. 

The training room was a large gym with several sparring mats and weapons lining the walls. There were dummies available, presumably for fighting purposes. 

“Because there are seven of you, all three girls are expected to cooperate together.” Aris explained. 

“Gally and Thomas are partners, so I also expect you to practise together in your free time.” 

Thomas’ eyes settled on Newt, and there was a look in his eyes that flashed by so fast that he couldn’t quite place it. 

“So that leave’s Minho and Newt.” Aris concluded. 

The students paired off, the Asian boy moving to stand next to Newt. 

“Your welcoming party will be in the evening, so you’re all expected to be there. There will be no other celebrations until the end of the final evaluation, the Trial.” Aris continued. “I will give you a moment to walk around the room, and then you are all free to leave and do as you wish for the next hour or so.” Aris left it at that. 

Newt didn’t move at first but once he noticed that everyone else was beginning to make a lap around the room, Newt rushed for the middle platform. He took off his shoes and socks to get a better grip on the ground and stood on the canvas-like ground. Newt wasn’t sure what to do at first, but then Thomas showed up. He also removed his shoes and socks and came up onto the mat. He took a moment to bow for no apparent reason before coming up to Newt. 

“I thought I’m paired with Minho.” Newt protested. 

“Rules are made for breakin’.” Thomas said with a sly grin, taking up the standard fighting position. It didn’t take much prompting, because Newt’s impulsive side was psyched to get started. 

Newt brought up his fist and, quick as a flash, lashed out at Thomas. Without warning, Thomas suddenly had Newt’s fist in his grip. Newt raised his free hand, but that too was quickly ensnared by Thomas. 

Newt stepped in close, twisting his hand as he did so, forcing Thomas to release his hold. Newt pushed at Thomas, but only succeeded in making Thomas stumble. 

Soon, Thomas had managed to wrap his arms around Newt, rendering him unable to move, back against Thomas’ chest. 

Newt tried to ignore the way his pounding heart sped up further at the close proximity to Thomas. 

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” Newt asked Thomas. 

“I had some private lessons in hand to hand combat,” Thomas whispered into Newt’s ear, knowing exactly how to make Newt react to him. “This is the first time I’ve been glad my parents forced me to take them.” Newt could sense Thomas’ smile, even without seeing him. 

“Because you beat me or because you’re holding me against you.” Newt muttered under his breath, but Thomas heard him anyway. 

“Both.” Thomas laughed before letting Newt go. 

Newt gave Thomas a quick bow and got off the mat. He tugged on his shoes and left the Training Room, but Newt could feel _his_ eyes on him long after Newt was out of Thomas’ line of sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm on a roll! XD This chapter has a lot of stuff in it, a few of which I changed from my original plan. In the books Newt has long hair, but TBS as Newt in the movies has really taken over as his image, therefore I thought I'd include both "images" of Newt in this story.  
> I only recently watched the Scorch Trials, and I found the movie very inspirational fanfic wise.  
> Basically: I'm on a roll. ;) enjoy! Comments are really appreciated!! I'm not really good at answering because "Thanks!" seems very detached and doesn't really express what I want it to.  
> Till next time :D


	8. The Celebration of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt attends a party in honor of the kids that are to be sacrificed in W.I.C.K.E.D's sick game.

### THE CELEBRATION OF DEATH

####  chapter seven 

You’d have thought, since Newt had just gone through hell with his preparation crew, they’d leave him alone before the ball tonight. But no. Sariane set to work about an hour before the big party, messing around with Newt’s hair with a straightener, patting his face with makeup. Newt had no idea what the point of any of it was, but he let her do her thing 

It turned out that there was a lot to do. Sariane and Caedan were kept busy, wiping Newt’s face clean of all product and starting from scratch. After his hair, Sariane pulled out a black suit. She explained as she worked that the fabric was silk. Newt’s head was whirling by the time she was done, but he was glad that she gave him clothes that didn’t stray too far from his comfort zone. Newt was finally allowed to see himself in the mirror. Newt looked much like he had before, his skin glowing and eyes seemingly darker. Newt thought he looked pretty good all in all. Newt could only think that Thomas would be impressed, then immediately scolded himself on the thought. Thomas had nothing to do with this. 

“Thank you! I look amazing.” Newt told Sariane and Caedan. They both looked pleased at his praise. 

“You’d better hurry. You’re already late, and the party is partly in your honor.” Sariane said, shooing Newt good naturedly out of the door. He did just that. 

It took Newt a while to figure out where he was going, and then there was still the elevator. Newt couldn’t bring himself to take it up to the rooftop, so he braved the stairs, racing many flights up to reach his destination. Newt thanked his lucky stars he was fit so that the run didn’t wind him too badly. He crossed my fingers, hoping that his face wasn’t all red, and walked in. 

The first thing that hit Newt was the twilight theme with twinkle lights, which really gave the party a soft glow. It was already dark out, so it all looked pretty much perfect. Then Newt registered the sweet smell of food. He had to focus to stop himself from drooling over the delicious fragrance. It took him a while, but Newt finally comprehended that he was being stared at. Thomas was watching him from behind the punch as Newt descended a short flight of stairs, no doubt placed there for dramatic entrances. 

Unwillingly, Newt’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Thomas, but refused to smile, keeping an air of coldness. 

Newt got all the way to the bottom of the stairs without tripping over his feet or doing anything else stupid, which was a relief. Until then he hadn’t really noticed the music much, but now Newt became aware of the fact that it was indeed playing. He joined Teresa and Brenda by the food table. Teresa’s hair was straightened, while Brenda’s was in a high ponytail that seemed sophisticated. Teresa had a mermaid style dress that had an elongated bodice, but fluttered out by her feet. It was dark purple, and it matched her make-up. 

Brenda’s turquoise, one-shoulder dress was short, only up to her knees, with an empire bodice that lead into a puffy skirt. She was wearing strappy silver-grey heels. Her eyeshadow was kind of peach through brown, natural, and her lips were shiny peach. They both looked very pretty, but Newt was bearly paying attention. He was too busy stealing glances at Thomas, and vice versa. 

“You look great!” Brenda gushed unexpectedly. 

“You too,” Newt said politely. Teresa smiled at Newt, but was too busy to speak as she was stuffing her face with cupcake. 

Newt took a bite of one of the cupcakes that Teresa was eating, and was struck by just how delicious they were. No wonder Teresa looked like she had never seen food before. 

Newt turned, and came face to face with Gally. His back hair had been slicked back and his teeth had been whitened, his suit white and grey to contrast the hair. 

“Nice suit.” Gally said with narrowed eyes, and Newt returned the compliment. He became conscious of a slow song playing, and Newt could see Sonya dancing with Minho in a traditional slow-song dance that they did back home at festivals. 

When Teresa and Brenda went off to dance with Thomas, Newt was left standing awkwardly with Gally. Then the weird thing happened: Gally opened his mouth. 

“We should practice together sometime.” Gally said. It wasn’t really a question, so newt didn’t feel it necessary to answer. 

“Guess you’re going to have to figure out how to beat me then, huh.” Newt said, letting arrogance seep into his voice. 

“That works both ways.” Gally said smiling at me, but his eyes told another story. Our conversation had become dangerous. 

“I’ll see you here, same place same time tomorrow then.” Gally suggested. Newt wasn’t sure he’d be able to fight after training tomorrow, but he couldn’t appear weak. 

“I’ll be here.” 

“Good.” Gally answered simply, walking away as the song came to an end. Newt was thinking about how unlucky it was that he hadn’t stepped on Gally’s foot, when someone else caught him. 

Newt found myself in the strong arms of Thomas, staring into his dark eyes. Newt’s breath caught in my throat, and his heart raced. The moment was dragging on for too long, but he couldn’t find the strength to draw away. 

“May I have this dance?” Thomas asked as he offered Newt his hand. Newt nodded mutely, clasping his hand. Newt didn’t really pay attention to his clothing or anything else, since all the guys were basically wearing black suits anyway, but Newt did notice that he seemed to have black eyeliner on, making his eyes seem black as onyx. 

Newt was mesmerized as Thomas guided his hands into the appropriate position. Newt felt they were too close, that someone would notice. they didn’t talk, but Thomas spun them around, his moves graceful and swift. A dizziness was distracting Newt from having to sort out his feelings over Thomas. Newt lost himself in Thomas’ arms, letting his eyes close, trusting Thomas with his life. Thomas was the only one who could make Newt feel like this. So comfortable, so at home. It was wrong of him to love the sensation Newt felt when he was near, but he did. And this one time Newt would allow himself to revel in it. Then Newt focus on his training, on winning the Trial, on making it back home. But for now, he could enjoy himself, for one last time, before saying good bye. 

Newt could feel everyone’s eyes on them, but he refused to let it bother him, wanting to savour his time with Thomas. When the song ended, it was too soon. 

Thomas let go of Newt and, after opening his eyes, Newt watched him bow and walk away. Newt somehow found the strength to leave the dance floor. 

At the food table, Newt grabbed a glass of some sparkling drink and drained it in one gulp, grabbing the next one and draining that too. Newt didn’t know what came over him. He guessed it was the effect Thomas had on him, wanting to release all that stress. The drink made Newt woozy, but it wasn’t alcohol. He considered what was in it for a brief second, but in the end he really didn’t care. After Newt’s fifth glass, Minho came and asked him to dance. Newt was too far gone to say no, and let Minho lead him to the dance floor. 

Newt was vaguely aware of the fact that the song definitely wasn’t for slow dancing, but if Minho didn’t care, who was Newt to object? So he let the Asian lead him through numerous styles of dancing, giggling the whole while. 

“It seems socially acceptable for us to dance.” Minho commented. Newt giggled in response. 

“Looks like you’ve had too much Sunburst Beverage.” Minho said, seeming amused. Newt could barely focus on the sound of his voice. 

“I’ll take him to his room.” Newt vaguely heard Thomas’s voice. “I was heading up there anyway.” There was silence, but then Minho handed Newt over to Thomas. 

Then the screaming started. Even dizzy as Newt was, he knew that something bad had happened. The screaming stopped abruptly, and Newt struggled out of Thomas’s grasp. He crashed into Minho, who tried to hold Newt back. Then Newt saw it. Sonya lay on the ground in a crumpled mess, blood spilling onto the roof. Her eyes were closed, so she could be sleeping, but Newt knew better. Sonya Kovalevsky was dead. Newt would’ve fainted if he could. Somehow he was still standing. Newt’s eyes found Gally’s. He smiled with malice, his eyes cold, and Newt didn’t know why or how, but this was because of him. Gally wanted to hurt Newt because of Thomas. This was the pre-show, a glimpse of what would happen on the roof tomorrow. Unless Newt stopped him, Gally would kill someone else too, maybe even Newt himself. 

However, by now Newt was so out of it that he couldn’t really walk, so Thomas lifted him up into his arms and carried Newt away from the roof. Just as he was at the elevator, Newt finally registered that he was going to use it, and Newt started thrashing wildly. Thomas held on tightly, not letting Newt fall. 

“No, no, no!” Newt screamed, his voice clear and bright. Newt was surprised to find that he could still talk. 

“No…confined…spaces…” Newt was beginning to tire. There was a pause, and he could hear that Thomas was perplexed from his tone of voice, 

“You’re claustrophobic?” But by now Newt was already half asleep and couldn’t answer. All Newt felt was a slight jostling as Ace carried him down the flight of stairs to reach their Penthouse. He opened a door and lay Newt down on the bed. The last thing newt remembered was him softly humming and stroking Newt’s hair before Newt fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I suck. My apologies, forgive me.  
> So yeah, this is it, another dramatic death. There might be more, who knows ;)  
> Till next time xx


End file.
